


Synchronicity

by Kalamah



Category: Bandom, D (Band), Jrock, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/pseuds/Kalamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers share a quiet moment together in bed.</p><p>Old fic, originally written in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

They'd been lying in bed for the past hour, or so the clock on the wall claimed. Asagi wasn't sure if Ruiza was asleep yet or not, but he didn't want to disturb the other man from his cozy snuggle, curled up against his right side. They'd watched a movie earlier, and with an amused smile, Asagi realized they'd been in much the same position on the couch as they were on the bed. Glancing down at the guitarist, he moved his arm a little from where it rested around Ruiza's shoulders, contemplating whether to sleep as he was or move to a more comfortable position.

"Asagi?"

Ah, so he was awake. "Hm?"

"One of your cats wedged itself between my butt and my legs."

Asagi sat up a bit to see which one. "Ah, yes, Donna does that," he said with a low chuckle.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't. He'll move eventually."

Ruiza made a sound suspiciously like a snort. "So you say."

"Well, maybe not. You're comfortable."

"As a pillow for a furball?"

"I suppose." There was gentle laughter in Asagi's tone.

"Is that so?" Ruiza glanced up and mock-scowled, one eyebrow arched.

"Well, he has a knack for finding good spots to curl up in." Asagi paused and furrowed his brow, thoughtful for a few moments. The fingers of his right hand absently stroked Ruiza's upper arm as the guitarist's head returned to his shoulder. "Donna and I are alike in that way, I guess."

Ruiza lifted his head to give Asagi a bemused look. "You want to curl up on my _butt_?" he asked with a wide-eyed blink, incredulous.

The moment of surprised silence broke with quiet laughter, first from Asagi and followed a second later by Ruiza. "I set myself up for that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Ruiza grinned mischievously.

"Another to add to the list of things I won't live down?" Asagi arched an eyebrow, an amused twist to his lips.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." Ruiza's grin bordered on sly as he traced an idle pattern on Asagi's chest. "It _almost_ beats the garter strap incident."

"What--oh." Asagi's confusion gave way to a playful frown. "But you did that on purpose."

"But you still fell for it."

"So I did." Asagi let out a long-suffering sigh.

Ruiza's expression turned skeptical as he frowned. "Wait a minute. How can I be sure _you_ didn't mean for it to end up that way?"

It took a moment for Asagi to catch on, and though he didn't quite manage a coy look, his attempt was passable as sheepish. "It's a good thing I'm not an actor, eh?"

"Mmm, you're a horrible liar, yeah."

"I'm glad that's a good thing in this case."

"Mmm. Speaking of good things, Donna moved."

"Ah?" A pause as Ruiza shifted. "Oh." And then another movement prompted, "I thought you were tired."

"Not anymore."

"Mmm, so I see."

Lips met and bed sheets rustled, fabric brushing against fabric and skin as bodies moved and adjusted position. Time seemed almost to stand still as heartbeats became one, lovers entwined in primal dance. The movements were so fluid as to be choreographed, and yet it was just natural, how each knew what the other liked, moving in synchronicity.


End file.
